rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race All Stars: Season 1, Episode 7 Summary
EPISODE 7: A Family Makeover After Armani's Return, the remaining queens sit around the lounge to discuss what went down. Everyone is pretty gagged to see Armani back, especially Gia and Predator. Armani says that she's excited to be back because she won't be leaving again. She also says that she never should have gone in the first place. Gia rolls her eyes. Armani notices and says, "Is there a problem, Gia?" Gia replies back saying "Yes, I don't like you, and you need to go." Armani says "Well bitch, I'm back and I ain't going." The Werkroom remains silent for around 5 seconds until Bronzation asks how everyone felt about the queens looks for the ball. Rosebud says most were ok, some were a bit eh. Everyone agrees. Rosebud says that Armani's looks were the best, hence why she is here. The next day, Jake introduces the queens to their next main challenge which will be to turn people into members of their drag family. Jake then reveals that they will be transforming their own family members. One by one a family member of each queen walks into the Werkroom. It's gets a big emotional for a few girls. Jake then leaves the Werkroom and the girls, aswell as their family members get started on the challenge. In the Werkroom, tensions are high, tucks are tight and waists are extra cinched. Gia and her brother reunite and chat about how she's been peforming in the competion. Gia says she's won 3 challenges. They both befgin choosing what they will be wearing for the runway. Gia picks some ghetto street style outfit. I tight skirt and a singlet. Very skanky and crazy. Across the room, Zipitor and her cousin chat about life back home. Zipitor expresses she is excited for her parents to see her on the show. They soon then begin getting ready for the runway. Zipitor picks a basic bodycon fitting dress that is black for both of them. She also chooes who completely different hair colours and styles. On the Mainstage Guest Judges include Diana Ross and Candy Darling. First up, Armani and her drag sister Yasmine Nicole. They both serve a stunning kaftan that just flows in the wind. They have on masks to pay tribute to Armani's culture. Their kaftans have stones and other bits of jewels on it. Next up, The Predator and her drag sister Miss Prey. They both stomp the runway in a wedding dress concept. Predator is the groom, while Miss Prey is the bride. Their outfits have stunning details ands their faces are painted beautifully. Next up, Gia and her drag sister Silvia Martini. They both have on their ghetto styled outfits. They're both are wearing boxed braids and grills. Next up, Bronzation and her drag sister Contouration. They serve basic jumpsuits that have rips in it. Their makeup isn't the best either. Next up, Rosebud and her drah sister Frangipani. They serve a beautiful and elegant gown that has flowers cascading down the sides of their dress. Rosebud has on a dark brown wig, while Frangipani has on a classic blonde wig. They also have flower accessories in their hair to add to the look. Lastly, Zipitor and her drag sister Lipitor. They both walk down the runway in their basic black dress that stops at their ankles. They have on completely different wigs and makeup. After the runway, critiques begin. Armani is told that she really impressed the judges tonight. Her sister and her both look beautiful and that she is doing her culture proud. The Predator surprised the judges tonight because they thought she wouldn't do well after her makeover on Season 1. Her look is beautiful and the wedding concept really paid off. Gia is told that she didn't make the judges very happy tonight. Both Gia and Silvia's looks are really ugly, messy and not cohesive at all. Bronzation is told that she really didn't do it for the judges tonight at all, their jumpsuits idea was very basic and lazy compared to others. Their makeup is also clocked. Rosebud is praised for serving such beautiful and classic looks down the runway. Frangipani looks just as good as Rosebud and the details in their hair is stunning. Lastly, Zipitor is told that their looks are very pedestrian and basic. Their hair and makeup makes the looks even worse. Lipitor's makeup looks kinda busted and not as polished as Zipitor which doesn't help at all either. '' ''After critiques, Jake announces that Armani Nicole and Rosebud are the Top 2 All Stars of the Week. Gia Martini and The Predator are ultimately declared Safe which leaves and Bronzation and Zipitor in the Bottom 2. The queens then leave the stage into the Werkroom to deliberate. During deliberation, the safe queens chat and kiki about who they think will go out of the two in the bottom. Everyone says that Zipitor is most likely to go. Gia also says that she wouldn't be surprised if Armani picked Bronzation just becuase she's competition. Both the Top 2 queens deliberate with the Bottom 2. Bronzation says that it isn't her time to go. She still has alot to showcase. Zipitor says that she feels like her time here has been amazing and she doesn't want it to end yet. After a medicore run on Season 2, she feels like she's redeemed herself from going home 3rd. '' ''Back on the Mainstage. The Top 2 All Stars lipsync to "How Ya Doin'" by Little Mix. Rosebud serves some cute moves throughout the song while Armani doesn't do a whole lot. Rosebud really connects with the judges and makes them fingerwave her. Armani also begins in make the judges watch her with some surprising moves. After the lipsync, Rosebud is declared the winner. Armani is Safe. Rosebud reveals she pulled Zipitor's lipstick. Zipitor is eliminated and Sashay's Away. ''5 Queens Remain '' Category:Blog posts